Premeire Filler Fic: Tauvo's story
by tiberius1
Summary: From a challenge by Kerlin. We know so little about Tauvo. Here's a little snipet of his life before his fateful encounter with John. Please R


Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Henson et al.  
  
Tauvo was sitting in the ready room with some of the other members of his squadron. They were doing a tactical review of the exercise they had participated in earlier that day. He had been disappointed with their performance. Tarinor Company had soundly beaten them and it was unacceptable. Icarion Company had been the best fighter unit onboard the command carrier for the last half cycle. Tauvo had taken great pride in it. When he had first arrived everyone had assumed he would receive favoritism for being the captain's brother. He had been forced to earn their respect by making Icarion Company the best.  
  
"Officer Sun, you need to ensure you maintain situational awareness." He replayed a part of the exercise. "Here. You became more focused on the kill and left your wingman. By leaving Officer Henta alone Tarinor Company was able to take her out. They were then able to quickly overwhelm you. You must focus on the mission. Prowlers must work as teams in order to be effective. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Moving on. Senior Officer Dakar, what were you thinking here? Tactical training exercises are not the time to try out new tactics, especially ones that haven't been briefed. We have worked hard to become the best fighter company onboard. It is carelessness and improvisation like we saw today that will ruin that reputation. It's a good thing that we were only going up against our own rather than Scarrens. I expect each of you provide me with a detailed report of what you did wrong and what you should have done. The will be briefed first thing in the morning." He looked around the room. None of his officers were looking at him.  
  
He went back to his quarters and flopped into his bed. Everything had been going so well. Granted he had three new pilots, but that shouldn't have changed the dynamic of the company that much. He noticed the message button on his desk was flashing. He didn't want to answer it. He was almost sure it would be Lt. Bes from Tarinor Company. He wasn't up to listening to gloating right now.  
  
He managed to ignore it for only a few microts. There was the remote possibility that the message was from someone else. He hit the play button. Lt. Crais, I have the results of your latest training exercise. Report to my quarters immediately.  
  
He erased the message. This was just great. Now his brother wanted to see him. He quickly showered and changed, knowing that he was not presentable in his flight gear.  
  
When he arrived at the captain's quarters he was immediately admitted. Crais picked up the report on Icarion Company's performance. "This is a substandard performance, Lt. I assume you have an explanation?"  
  
"Carelessness, sir." Tauvo hated admitting it, especially to his brother.  
  
Crais nodded dismissing his attendant. He then rose and poured two drinks. He handed one to Tauvo as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Yours or theirs?"  
  
Tauvo gladly accepted the drink. "A little of both, I think. They have gotten used to being the best. I think they have forgotten that it takes work to be the best."  
  
"I assume you have.corrected this deficiency?"  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I believe so."  
  
"Good. I have scheduled another exercise for day after tomorrow. If your performance does not improve I will be forced to replace Icarion Company as the ready response unit." Crais sounded as if this was not something he wanted to do. He had been quite pleased with his brother's performance. He knew there had been questions when he had promoted Tauvo to commander of Icarion Company, but his brother had not disappointed him.  
  
"We won't let you down, brother," Tauvo said optimistically.  
  
Crais smiled. "I didn't think you would."  
  
Tauvo rose. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do tonight."  
  
Crais put his arm around Tauvo's shoulder. "Of course. Don't work too hard, you are still the ready response unit."  
  
"Thanks, Bialar."  
  
******************  
  
The next morning Tauvo was watching the briefs everyone had prepared. Each of them found it humbling to point out their deficiencies to the others. It reminded them they were not infallible.  
  
Halfway through the briefs the alert sounded. Lt. Teeg's face appeared on the monitor. "One of the Leviathans has broken free of the formation and we are unable to establish contact with it. Icarion Company is to launch and subdue the Leviathan for return to the formation."  
  
Tauvo looked out across the ready room. "You heard the Lt. We launch in 500 microts."  
  
Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to change into full flight gear. This was the perfect opportunity to prove that they were still worthy of being the ready response unit.  
  
****************  
  
Aeryn would do anything in her power to help bring the Leviathan back in. She had disappointed Tauvo yesterday. She knew that she was very close to promotion and one bad evaluation could ruin that. 


End file.
